clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lodge Attic
The Lodge Attic is the top story of the Ski Lodge; it is only accessed through a ladder. However, it was not released at the same time as the Ski Lodge - primarily being built to have more places to play Find Four. Due to its somewhat hidden entrance, not many penguins are aware of it, though it was not created with the intention of it being a secret room. A bunch of snow was stored in the Lodge Attic in January 2007 and March 2009 for the Festival of Snow and Snow Sculpture Showcase 2009. Parties *During the 2007 to 2008 Christmas parties, the top of the giant tree was poking out from the floor or the Lodge Attic. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the Attic looked like it was made using Microsoft Paint. *During the Medieval Parties, the Lodge Attic was a pink castle and had water fountains. *In the Penguin Games '08, the Lodge Attic couches were red and blue. They supported the colors of the teams and only the teams that supported the color sat on the couch. *After the Christmas Party 2008, snow was stored here. Trivia *For about a month and a half after the Christmas Party 2006, the snow from the Christmas Party was stored in the Lodge Attic, kept at a low temperature by the AC 3000. That snow was used in the Festival of Snow. It came back after Christmas Party 2008. *There is an uncommon glitch when you play Find Four. When you go to the table, it will ask you whether do you want to play or not. If you click no, you will be stuck and you can't move your penguin and if you try to use the map to get out, it will say Please exit the game before exiting the room(Although you are not playing). The only way to correct this glitch is to log off. *The Attic opened April 27, 2006, the day Find Four was released. *Its swf name is attic. *It used to be the only place to play Find Four during the Puffle Party 2012. Pins *Beach Ball Pin *Pot O' Gold Pin *Wreath Pin *Gingerbread Man Pin *Top Hat Pin *Football Pin *Snowman Pin *Tambourine Pin *Blue Puffle Pin *Spotlight Pin *Robot Villain Pin Gallery 2007 Fest of snow attic.PNG|The Lodge Attic during the Festival of Snow. Y46463436dx.PNG|The Lodge Attic during the Christmas Party 2007. 2008 12311.PNG|During the Easter Egg Hunt 2008, the Easter Egg was found at the lower left corner. Untitled574.PNG|The Lodge Attic during the April Fools Party 2008. Ski attin.PNG|The Lodge Attic during the Medieval Party 2008. Lodg.PNG|The Lodge Attic during the Penguin Games 2008. Hallow.PNG|The Lodge Attic during the Halloween Party 2008. 2009 File:Ski_lodge_attic_coveref.png| After of the Snow Sculpture Showcase. Aaaaa.PNG|The Lodge Attic during the Celebration of Fire. Hallow1.PNG|The Lodge Attic during the Halloween Party 2009. Christa.PNG|The Lodge Attic during the Holiday Party 2009. 2010 Lodge Attic Medieval Party 2012.PNG|The Lodge Attic during the Medieval Party 2010. HalloweenParty2010LodgeAttic.png|The Lodge Attic during the Halloween Party 2010. 2011 Lodge Attic Easter Egg Hunt 2011.PNG|The Lodge Attic during the Easter Egg Hunt 2011. Lodge Attic Medieval Party 2012.PNG|The Lodge Attic during the Medieval Party 2011. Lodge Attic Lodge Attic.PNG|The Lodge Attic during the Halloween Party 2011. Lodge Attic Holiday Party 2011.PNG|The Lodge Attic during the Holiday Party 2011. 2012 Lodge Attic Medieval Party 2012.PNG|The Lodge Attic during the Medieval Party 2012. Lodge Attic Make Your Mark Ultamate Jam.PNG|The Lodge Attic during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Lodge Attic Lodge Attic.PNG|The Lodge Attic during the Halloween Party 2012. Lodge Attic Operation Blackout.PNG|The Lodge Attic during Operation: Blackout. 2013 SKILODGEDEOCRATED.png|The Lodge Attic during the Halloween Party 2013. OperationPuffleLodgeAttic.png|The Lodge Attic during Operation: Puffle. See also *Find Four *Ski Lodge *Ski Village *Ski Hill References SWF *Lodge Attic Log into this room http://play.clubpenguin.com/?rm=221#/login/ Category:Places Category:Ski Village Category:Rooms